Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 104
"Future Changes", known as "The Whereabouts of Victory?! Judai vs. Saiou" in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and fourth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on September 27, 2006 and in the US on February 23, 2007. Summary The Duel between Jaden Yuki and Sartorius continues. Jaden has destroyed "Light Barrier", allowing Neos to leave the area. After attacking directly with "Elemental Hero Glow Neos", its Duel Spirit leaves and meets up with Tyranno Hassleberry, who has his own spirit form - a T-Rex. Neos and Hassleberry go into space to dismantle the satellite, since it can't be stopped manually at this point. Hassleberry's physical body falls unconscious at this point. When Jaden re-summons "Elemental Hero Neos" using "HERO Flash!!", the spirit of Glow Neos remains at the satellite, while a separate spirit of regular Neos returns to the Duel. As Glow Neos and Hassleberry get closer to the satellite, it shifts it's aim to fire at them, and they narrowly avoid being hit. Glow Neos' power begins to weaken after "Neos" is destroyed in the Duel, resulting in Glow Neos fading away. After activating "Neo Space" and Summoning "Elemental Hero Neos" again, he rejoins Hassleberry. At this point, Sarina appears, and reveals her reasoning for digitizing herself into the computer system - so she could infiltrate the satellite's programming. Sarina is able to stop the satellite from firing at Neos and Hassleberry, and this allows them to demolish it completely. Jaden defeats Sartorius, and The Light of Destruction leaves the latter's body. After this, Chazz Princeton's Duel with Blair Flannigan continues. Blair nearly defeats with "Mystic Dragon" and "Spike Egg", but Chazz makes a comeback with his Ojama Trio and the "Shield Attack" card and defeats her. Therefore, Chazz is declared the champion of the Genex Tournament by Chancellor Sheppard. Back at the White Dorm, Sartorius reveals that The Light of Destruction took his fortune-telling abilities with it when it exited his body. He therefore allows his tarot cards to blow away in the wind. After that, a KaibaCorp helicopter shows up, with Sarina aboard, alive and well. Featured Duels Jaden Yuki vs. Sartorius Duel continues from the previous episode. Jaden's turn *"Glow Neos" returns to Jaden's Fusion Deck after its direct attack. Sartorius' turn *Summons "Arcana Force I - The Magician" (1100/1100), which spins and lands upright. Now, when Jaden activates a Spell Card, "The Magician's" original ATK will double until the end of that turn. * "The Magician" attacks Jaden directly (Jaden 1800). *Sets two cards. Jaden's turn *Activates "HERO Flash!!": By removing from play "H - Heated Heart", "E - Emergency Call", "R - Righteous Justice" and "O - Oversoul" in his Graveyard, Jaden can Special Summon an "Elemental Hero" Normal Monster from his Deck. He chooses "Elemental Hero Neos" (2500/2000). *Due to "The Magician's" upright effect, its ATK doubles to 2200. *The effect of "HERO Flash!!" allows "Elemental Hero" Normal Monsters to attack directly this turn, so Jaden attacks Sartorius directly with "Neos" (Sartorius 600). Sartorius' turn *Activates "Magician's Scales", tributing "The Magician" to choose a Spell Card from his Deck and add it to his hand. He chooses "The Heaven's Road". *Activates his face-down "The Material Road" and "The Spiritual Road", then activates "The Heaven's Road" from his hand, sending all three to the Graveyard to Summon "Arcana Force EX - The Light Ruler" (4000/4000), which lands upright. Now, when it destroys a monster in battle, Sartorius can select a card from his Graveyard and add it to his hand. *Attacks and destroys "Neos" with the "The Light Ruler" (Jaden 300). *"The Light Ruler's" effect activates and Sartorius adds "Light Barrier" to his hand. *Sets a card. Jaden's turn *Activates "Fifth Hope", returning Elemental Heroes "Avian", "Burstinatrix", "Clayman", "Bubbleman" and "Sparkman" from his Graveyard to his Deck, shuffling it, and drawing 3 cards (since he had no cards in his hand and no other cards on the field when he activated "Fifth Hope"). *Activates "Neo Space", which allows "Elemental Hero Neos" and any Fusion Monsters who use "Elemental Hero Neos" as a Fusion Material Monster to gain 500 ATK; also, "Neos" Fusion Monsters on the field do not have to return to the Fusion Deck during the End Phase. *Activates "Silent Doom", Summoning "Neos" (2500/2000) from his Graveyard in defense position. *Summons "Neo-Spacian Grand Mole" (900/300). *Contact Fuses "Neos" and "Grand Mole" into "Elemental Hero Grand Neos" (2500/2000), which gains 500 ATK due to "Neo Space". *"Grand Neos'" effect returns "The Light Ruler" to Sartorius' hand. *Sartorius activates "Reversal of Fate" to reverse the direction of "The Light Ruler", which also switches its effect: Now, "The Light Ruler" can negate the effect of "Grand Neos" and destroy it, at the cost of 1000 of its own ATK. In exchange, Jaden draws a card ("Reverse of Neos")In the TCG/''OCG'', the effect of "Arcana Force EX - The Light Ruler" does not let your opponent draw a card. In addition, one would need to activate the negation effect of "The Light Ruler" in response to the attack of "Elemental Hero Grand Neos". It would not work after "Reversal of Fate" resolves. *Jaden activates "Reverse of Neos", Special Summoning "Elemental Hero Neos" (2500/2000) from his Deck, since "Grand Neos" was destroyed, but "Neos" will be destroyed during the End Phase. *"Neos" gains 500 ATK due to "Neo Space" and 1000 more ATK due to being summoned by "Reverse of Neos". (4000/2000) *"Neos" attacks and destroys "The Light Ruler" (Sartorius 0). *Jaden wins. Chazz Princeton vs. Blair Flannigan *''Duel continues from the previous episode. How many turns have passed since the last featured turn are not specified. Chazz now has 2000 Life Points and no monsters out, as "Ojama Yellow" had just been destroyed. Blair has 800 Life Points, three "Mystic Eggs" (0/0), "Spike Egg" (800/???) and "Mystic Dragon" (3600/2400) on the field. '''Blair's turn' *Attacks directly with "Spike Egg" (Chazz 1200). Chazz's turn *Activates "Pot of Greed", drawing two cards. *Activates "Ojamandala", paying 1000 Life Points to revive "Ojama Black" (0/1000), "Ojama Green" (0/1000) and "Ojama Yellow" (0/1000) in Attack Position (Chazz 200). *Activates "Ojama Delta Hurricane", destroying all cards on Blair's side of the field. *Activates Equip Spell Card "Shield Attack", equipping it to "Ojama Yellow", swapping its ATK and DEF points (1000/0). *Attacks directly with "Ojama Yellow" (Blair 0). *Chazz wins. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes